1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter suitable for use with vehicle-mounted electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles have conventionally been installed with genuine systems designed in compliance with vehicle specifications, such as genuine car audio systems or car navigation systems. On the other hand, portable audio/video devices are commercially available and comprise a recording medium such as a small-sized hard disc or flash memory with large capacity which is capable of storing a large amount of audio or video data. A frequency modulation (FM) transmitter is used in order that a portable audio/video device may be used via the aforesaid genuine system in a vehicle. In this case, for example, audio data is delivered from a car radio.
However, audio/video signals are delivered through a wireless circuit when the FM transmitter is used in the manner as described above. Accordingly, audio/video signals are susceptible to degradation or noise influences. Furthermore, since both portable audio/video device and car radio need to be powered up and then operated individually, the operation is troublesome. Still furthermore, digital versatile disks (DVDs) used with the aforesaid portable audio/video devices or car navigation systems have not unified to one standard including recording and reproducing systems and the like. However, users of the portable audio/video devices have strong demand for use of the portable audio/video devices or car navigation systems through the intermediary of the aforesaid genuine systems. However, since the genuine systems are designed in compliance with vehicle specifications, it is troublesome and expensive to install, into the genuine vehicle systems, vehicle-mounted electronics having different specifications of recording/reproducing system etc. from the genuine vehicle systems.